Reflections of a Different Path
by Riniko22
Summary: Edited to cleanup some problems. The story starts in China with Genma and a five year old Ranma. Ranma is soon separated from Genma after being attacked by the Musk. What will a life without Genma be like?
1. Reflections of Different Path

Title: Reflections of Different Path

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off of them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of drowned …….

The characters in this story will likely not react the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

Advice is welcome. I will continue the story to its end, and I have several other ideals in the works after this one or during breaks between chapters. I hate seeing stories that are dropped and never finished.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Genma and Ranma crested a ridge to look down over a mountain valley shrouded in mist as the morning sun rose up from behind them. The sun danced over the mist giving the entire valley a magical shimmer. Ranma looked up at his father asking a question, "What are we doing here father?"

Genma says, "Son these are the Legendary Jusenkyo Training Grounds. As you are the offspring of a mighty martial artist, I wish to start your training off appropriately. The last few weeks of our training trip have just been to get you ready to train in earnest."

"But father, why did we have to leave home so quickly? I didn't even get a chance to say good bye to mother."

"Boy, there was a good reason we had to leave. And I will tell you tonight. I should have told you earlier but I am not good with these things. Just understand that after tonight you will understand. Let's head on down and begin what will be the true start of your journey, I feel that things will never be the same for either of us by the end of this day."

For an odd reason Ranma felt a cold chill run down his back, it made him want to grab his father's leg in a tight hug and pull him back. But, he fought this feeling of dread back and pulled his five year old body to its full three and a half foot height, he then gave his father a hearty "Hai!" He would never let his father know that he was troubled by some of the things he had heard his father saying in his sleep. What was the Cat Fist anyway? And why did his father feel he had to prove something when they returned home?

As Genma and Ranma began to walk along the trail leading down into the valley the mist started to burn away. This allowed them to see the many springs that dotting the floor of the valley below. By the time they had finally reached the base of the valley the morning mist had completely burned off. They could see that the valley had hundreds of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of each them.

"Well boy, here we are! Let's get your balance training started, jump up on one of those poles while I see if there is anyone else around here?"

________________________________________________

As Genma started walking off to see if there was anyone around to tell him what these training grounds were for, Ranma began to jump from one pole to another. While he was enjoying the freedom and pride from his father's trust in him to continue training himself, others were entering the valley. They were the Musk an ancient race of Chinese martial arts masters that were carrying several animals on their back towards the springs. When they sensed the smell of outsiders they dropped the animals and moved forward to capture the intruders also.

While these events where going on Genma had found the cabin of the Jusenkyo guide and began to yell for someone to come out. When the door opened, Genma saw a somewhat shorter and fatter man dressed in Chinese military clothing. Speaking in Japanese to the man, Genma began to ask him question after question without waiting for the man to answer the first one.

Breakings though with a loud shout the guide stopped Genma's machine gun questioning with broken Japanese. "Honored Sir! I am not good with Japanese, but I will try to answer your questions. It is very, very good that you have come directly to me before entering the training grounds, it is very dangerous there. There are many tragic stories of woe to those that enter without knowing its hidden dangers."

"What!" shouted Genma. "I just left my boy down there to train while I went to look for someone." Turning around he began to run back down the way he had come hoping that his foolishness had not doomed his son.

The guide ran behind him, yelling in a panicked voice. "We must hurry sir before your son meets a very tragic fate!"

While Genma and the guide were racing back the Musk began to attack Ranma. Turning just in time to avoid a surprise attack from behind, Ranma ducked under the rock that would have struck the back of his head thrown by the Musk warrior. He did not know why they were attacking him, but he could tell it was not the same as his father's secret surprise training attacks, they were not holding back. He did not feel that he had much of a chance as he, used one of the first techniques that his father had taught him. He pointed down at the ground and yelled "Look a Hundred Yen Coin" as he turned to jump away.

Surprised by the boy's cunning trick the Musk warrior looked down to his feet for a second before snarling at myself for falling for that. After all, why would there be a hundred yen coin here on the ground when this is the heart of China. He started running after the boy that had fooled him.

Ranma could not believe his luck, it had really worked, he did not think anyone but his Dad would fall for that trick. As he bounded from pole to pole, he did not worry about what had happen to his father. He just hoped that he would be back in time to save him. After all his Pop was the best martial artist ever, he told Ranma that all the time and his Dad would never lie to him. [This is very early in Ranma life, before Genma could turn into the man he could later become.] It was with this thought in mind that Ranma felt the blow from the other Musk warrior hit him from behind and everything went black.

When Genma started to get close, he could see the boy fall from the cowardly attack from behind. He was still to fall away to do anything as yet, but he vowed that he would avenge his son. He could see the strange men carry his boy away and roughly throw the unconscious Ranma to the ground. While the other man began to pull a bucket out and fill it from one of the springs. He did not know what they were planning as he disappeared using the Umi-senken to move in closer to attack.

When Genma felt that he had his best chance for attack, he faded back into view behind one of the strange bestial warriors and began his attack. Holding back nothing he struck the first warrior with a surprise attack to the base of the neck. With a sickening crunching sound the first Musk fell with a broken spine, there was no room for mercy with his son's life on the line. Turning to the second warrior Genma took a vicious kick to his side. Moving more stiffly he started to counter-attack with a brutal series of punches and kicks pushing the man back from his boy. The Musk warrior wiped the blood from his face moving in to attack Genma with ripping claws and teeth.

The battle went on between these two warriors with neither giving courter and landing damaging attacks on the other. Genma sensing that he is losing the battle and fearing for his son's life should he fail begins to flare up his battle aura. Using his ki to steel his nerves, Genma moves quickly to catch the smaller man in a bulls rush, hoping to pull him down with him into the spring's waters. Praying that his wife Nodoka will forgive him for bringing his son on this training journey, he moves with his last strength pulling the Musk warrior down with him. They both plunge into the cold waters sinking downward. Knowing that he must not release his grip, Genma holds on with a iron will (OK, maybe it's a little tarnished and rusty) refusing to give into death before the other falls. They sink deeper and deeper into the murky depths not even noticing the changes as he sinks.

As the guide arrives on the scene he finds a dead Musk warrior and a small child bleeding and unconscious on the ground. Behind them a spring bubbles as air bubbles breaks the surface and the water starts to turn a frothy pink. Knowing that it will not be safe to stay here he grabs the child and their two packs and trudges back to his cabin. When he arrives he yells for his pregnant wife, "Peach, prepare a pack quickly we must leave before the Musk find out about what has happened here." While, his wife begins to pack, the guide moves to pull a cart from around the back of the cabin. Placing the packs and the injured child carefully on the cart he moves back into the cabin to pack a few items before they must leave. Seeing no other choice as the child needs immediate care and knowing that the Musk with be missing their warriors soon he pulls the cart toward the trail leading towards the Amazon village.

End Part 1

This is my first fan-fic.

I hope you enjoy the start of what I hope is a great story.

Comments are welcome, and I vow to get better.


	2. Mercy of the Amazons

Title: Reflections of Different Path

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off of them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of …….

The characters in this story will likely not act the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

Advice is welcome. I will continue the story to its end, and I have several other ideals in the works after this one or during breaks between chapters. I hate seeing stories that are dropped and never finished.

Part 2 – Mercy of the Amazons

"Hurry Peach, we must leave before the Musk return!" Rushing his pregnant wife out of their home before anymore time could be wasted, the guide began a journey he did not look forward to. The day was not turning out to be as he had hoped it would be, but few days really did when visitors came to the training grounds. He did not know what brought them here as the warnings of danger were clearly marked. But, he suspected that something pulled people here for a reason, what that reason may be he did not know and likely was better off not knowing. He was just grateful that whatever it was seemed to protect him and his family, he suspected that they would need this protection to escape with their lives. Looking over towards his wife the guide blessed his good fortune.

Looking down again into the cart to check on the child, the guide noted that the child did not seem to be badly hurt from what he could see. The worst of the bleeding seemed to have stopped from the head wound the child had taken. But, it would be best to get the head wound checked out by a proper healer, as the child had not stirred since being placed in the cart. Noting the child's clothing and size he could not be sure if anything else had happened from these clues. The clothing did not appear to be too loose or too tight, so he was unsure about the child's gender that could wait until they got to the village. If the child was a boy and his father was dead his future would not be too bright with the Amazons, but if she was a girl they may take her in. Either way the child needed to be treated soon so further waiting would not be good, they could find out more when the child became conscious again. Picking up the front of the cart as Peach exited the cabin with the last of the supplies they began their long journey to the Amazon village.

After several hours of travel pulling the cart with Peach riding whenever able he called a short stop to check on the child and give Peach more time to rest. Checking on the child, he was worried as the child had not came to and seemed paler. Pulling out a blanket from the packs he covered the child and picked up the handles again to continue. It would not be too much longer before he knew the Amazons detected them entering their lands. He just hoped that it would be soon and that they would send a healer to meet them before it was too late.

Alter another hour and a half of hard travel a woman's voice called for him to halt and state his reasons for entering their lands. The guide set the carts down and bowed deeply while keeping his hands in sight. He knew that they likely knew as much as he could tell them, but that was not the point, it was so he would know his place. Straightening back up he spoke, "Honored warriors, I come seeking your help for a wounded child. The child was attacked and its father killed by the Musk." He knew that this would only help their cause as the Amazons hated the Musk, as they were ruled by males. "The child needs care soon if it is to survive. I also humbly ask for your protection for Peach and my unworthy self until the Musk leave Jusenkyo."

"We know of the Musk's incursions into the valley, and will allow Peach and the rest of you entry into the village. Follow Sponge to the village after you arrive there the Elders will wish to question you. Leave Peach and the child here for now; we will bring her to the village and allow you to use one of the guest huts to rest."

As Brush watched the Jusenkyo guide follow Sponge towards the village, she called for the others watching to come forward. With a skill unmatched by others, seven other Amazons slipped out of the woods where they had been watching. As she moved forward to the cart, she could hear Elder Comb coming up from behind her.

Elder Comb moved slowly and deliberately to stand beside Brush looking down on the child. She reached out her ancient hand to touch the child's forehead to read the damage. Making a decision quickly she pushed a little of her own life force into the child to stabilize the child's fading life. Soon she could hear the sounds of its breathing become stronger. When she was satisfied that she danger was over, she commanded one of the others to pull the cart toward into the village and bring the child to her home.

After the child had been placed on a cot within she began to care to the child. Elder Comb started by cutting away the child's clothing so as to disturb the child as little as possible. She could tell as she worked that the child had a strong body. She hoped its will to live was as strong, as she feared it would be needed in the coming days. Moving her hand over to a cloth rag and dipping it into warm water she began to cleanse the child's wounds. She would clean one area and then smooth a healing paste over the wounds, moving down along the body. As she removed the last of the clothing, she wondered again about the people from outside the village. What strange clothing they dressed themselves in, the underclothes seemed have an odd blue cat (1) printed on them. Later, she would check with her daughter about getting some new clothing, the child was about the same size as her grandchild.

(1) Doraemon, if you don't know already.

I will be getting ready to move over this weekend and early next week. As I am able I will work on the next chapter. I will be answering a few questions that I was too cruel to give away as yet.

Thank you for your encouragement about the story.


	3. Awaking

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off of them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of …….

The characters in this story will likely not act the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

Advice is welcome. I will continue the story to its end, and I have several other ideals in the works after this one or during breaks between chapters. I hate seeing stories that are dropped and never finished.

Part 3 - Awaking

Elder Comb could feel the child begin to shake as another seizure overtook the small body. Reaching out with her own trembling and tried arms she placed a hand to each side of the shaking child's head. She could feel the cold sweat that soaked the child's long hair even though the room was roasting from the fire burning behind her in the hearth behind her. As she began to pour a little more of her own life force into the fevered child the tremors began to lessen and finally stop.

The physical wounds had healed well under her watchful care but, she was still deeply worried about the battle that was going on within the child's mind as it tried to repair itself. It had been five days since the child had entered her hut and both she and the child were exhausted and knew it. She could only hope that the child would survive the inter battle and begin to heal soon before her body gave out. She had given too much of herself to the child to lose now.

________________________________________________

I feel safe here. But why is that and where is here? Trying to figure this out, I began to focus more on the sounds and smells around me. I could hear the gentle sound of rain drumming against a roof and the damp musky smell the air has after it has been raining awhile. This seemed strange for some reason, I had been outside before and I, no we, had not seen anyone in days and it had not been raining. But, who was I with it seemed I should remember. Why can't I remember who was with me. I had been practicing like I had been told to by …, why can't I remember.

Opening my eyes slowly in the dimly lit room, I could see that I was laying on a bed in a small room that felt somehow familiar. Setting up, I could see that the wooden wall next to me had a large picture of some ancient battle between the tribe and some weak and treacherous animal like men. Thinking about them for some reason made me feel a little uneasy and scared for a minute. 'What tribe? And why do I think that I am one of them?' These questions and many more started to swim around my head making me start to feel dizzy, so I lay back into the warm bed and fell back to sleep.

When I next woke up, it was to the sound of someone slowly opening the door to my room and stepping in. It was then that my stomach made a loud groaning sound that made the person break out laughing, and make me crawl deeper into the covers from the embarrassment.

When the sounds of the mirthful, but relieved laughter began to die down, I heard Elder Comb's voice. "Child, I am glad to see or rather hear that you had awakened and that you are hungry. Now let me look at you for a few minutes to see that you are well. Then we can see about taming that tiger that you seem to be hiding under those blankets."

Any fear or embarrassment that I may have had seemed to disappear in an instant when I heard her offer of food. I began to weakly begin pull myself out from under the warm blankets and unsteady swing my feet toward the floor.

"Now child don't try to stand up quite yet, I have to look you over before I can let you eat yet," spoke Elder Comb.

With these words, I looked over to see a small and ancient woman that seemed to be balancing on a cane, start to pong over to my bed. A small part of me wanted to stare at her in shock, but a much larger part seemed to find the whole thing normal for some reason. "Yes, honored Elder Comb," I heard myself saying with a dry wispier before I could think about a response." This response seemed to catch the old woman by surprise almost as much as it did myself. 'I was sure I don't know her, but the words had just popped out of my mouth without my thinking about them.'

With a gentle, but firm voice Comb asked, "Child, how did you know my name and the proper way to address me?"

________________________________________________

I know that this may seem to be a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out now that I am moved in. I still have a lot to do, unpack what I own, look for work (why can't the bills just pay themselves), and other needed things.

I will hopefully have a larger chapter up in about a week. Please tell me what I can do better; I do listen to constructive advice. Even if some people I know keep telling me I don't always follow it.


	4. Memories of a Shadowed Past I

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off of them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of …….

The characters in this story will likely not act the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

Advice is always welcome. I will continue the story to its end, and I have several other ideals in the works after this one or during breaks between chapters that I have listed on my profile. I hate seeing stories that are dropped and never finished.

Part 4 - Memories of a Shadowed Past I

"I don't know Elder," the surprised child answered with a somewhat frightened tone. "It just seemed to know."

"There, there child, I did not mean to frighten you," Comb said soothingly. "We can find the answer to these questions later."

"I think we have a few more important things to do if I recall. If you can get up, I will see about getting you something to eat and some clean clothes, while you take a bath. I think both my nose and your stomach would feel better after that," Comb said with a slight bit of amusement in voice.

"Thank you, Elder," the child said with an embarrassed blush to her face, having just noticed the smell in the air.

Keeping an eye on the child, Comb watched her weakly start to stand up and slowly stretch before stepping past her to walk out of the room into the hall and move toward the bathing room down the hall. With a light rise of her eyebrow she thought, 'Yes, child there is much that I will what to know the answers for, I just don't know if you will have the answer yet.'

________________________________________________

Just as I was finishing my hot bath I heard a knock on the bathing room door behind me. Turning I watched a girl that seemed just a little older than me slowly move into the room. Without even thinking about it, I started to watch the way she moved and carried herself, mentally noting that she seemed to have had extensive martial arts training by her gracefulness and economy of movement. Sizing her up, I could see that see was a couple of inches taller than me and out weighed me by maybe ten or twelve pounds. Most of which seemed to be pure muscle as she have a very lean body build.

It was at this point that I seemed to startle myself back into conscious reality by realizing what I have been doing. I had not even noticed her long pink hair that flowed down to the middle of her back or that she was dressed in a very short and tight Chinese style green dress. It seemed that while I did not remember much about who I was, I seemed to first size people up physically before noticing the other details about them. It was just after this self realization that I heard her start to speak.

"Ni hao, I am Lu Fa," the girl said with a bubbly and energetic voice, followed by a wide friendly smile. "I have brought you a fresh set of clean clothes and to let you know lunch will be ready when you are finished dressing." Before I could ask her any questions she had set the clothes down on a small side table and left pulling the door shut behind her.

It was at this point that my stomach once again exerted itself with a loud rumbling snapping my attention back. Toweling off quickly I walked over to the clothes that had been left for me. Looking down at what Lu Fa had left for her with mixed feeling, I found a pair of dark silk pants, a red button up shirt, some strange briefs, and a thin t-shirt. Feeling just a little odd while getting dressed, feeling the strangest mix of right and wrong about the clothes. She quickly finished dressing and stepped out into the hall turning toward the enticing smells of fresh food.

When she stepped into the main room she could see the table had already been set. The table was covered with delicious looking platters of steaming food, the smell of with was making her mouth water.

"Come in child," said Elder Comb, "Sit and eat and after you have replenished your strength we will talk. I feel that we have much to discuss."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________

I will hopefully have another chapter up in about a week. Please let me know where I can improve. I do listen to constructive advice and am open to elements that I work into my plans. The saying that no plan survives contact with the enemy also goes with writing a story for others to read. There is always something that you the writer missed or could have done better. Well, I will keep trying and should have more out soon.


	5. Memories of a Shadowed Past II

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off of them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of …….

The characters in this story will likely not act the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

Advice is always welcome. I will continue the story to its end, and I have several other ideals in the works after this one or during breaks between chapters that I have listed on my profile. I hate seeing stories that are dropped and never finished.

Part 5 - Memories of a Shadowed Past II

When she stepped into the main room she could see the table had already been set. The table was covered with delicious looking platters of steaming food, the smell of with was making her mouth water.

"Come in child," said Elder Comb, "Sit and eat and after you have replenished your strength we will talk. I feel that we have much to discuss."

As soon as Elder Comb finished speaking, I was once again reminded of the void that needed to be filled by a loud rumble like thunder. Reaching behind my head to scratch my neck and speaking with a soft voice, "Sorry about that."

Speaking in a gentle voice Elder Comb said, "Nonsense child, there is nothing to forgive. Now sit down and eat before that beast comes and eats all the food before you get a chance."

Setting down quickly and looking over the food left me feeling that this was the most food that I had seen in weeks. With this I quickly said "itadaki-masu" just before I dug in to the food with a frenzied intensely.

Watching the child Elder Comb was momentarily stunned by the speed at which the child was displaying. It took her several seconds before she realized that the child had spoken in fluent Japanese by giving thanks for the meal before diving into the food. By the time that she had processed this new bit of information the child had finished eating her prepared meal and was asking her a question.

Missing the first few words that the child had spoken, Elder Comb asking her to please repeat what she had said.

"Oh, I am sorry Elder, I was just asking if I could have some more food," the child politely asked.

"While of course you may child, I just ask that you take your time to chew your food first before you swallow and you will enjoy it more," said Elder Comb with just a touch of force to make the child take her seriously.

After lightly scolding the child, Comb continued to discreetly watch the child looking for anything that seemed unusual. She found that there were several odd things about her. One being that child did eat like a bird in the sense that she seemed to be eating her own body weight in food. Beyond that she seemed be able to flow between Mandarin and Japanese without seeming to notice, whenever Comb would ask a casual question during the meal using one of the languages. Either the child was extremely gifted for her age or the child had received more than she had expected from the infusion of her life-force.

When the child had finally finished eating there was surprisingly little left to set aside for later.

"Well child you are full of surprises," chuckled Comb. "Now that you are rested and have had a full meal let us find out a little more about each other shall we. First, I can't keep calling you child all the time can I, now can you let me your name?"

"Yes, Elder my name is …," the child started to say, "My name is …."

Elder Comb could see the fear that was starting to form in the young girl's eyes as she struggled to remember her name. Moving quickly, she reached out and pulled the frightened child into a comforting hug and speaking softly. "There, there my child don't you worry. I am sure you will remember your name in time. Until you do, we will give you a name to use. Is that alright?"

Looking up into the understanding and comforting eyes of Elder Comb the child nodded her head. "Do you really think I will remember Elder?"

"Yes, I do my child. You are just confused right now because of your injury. I believe that more of your memories will return to you in time," Elder Comb said to the child.

Or, at least that is what I hope, she thought. Comb had seen many different head injuries in her time as a healer. While some of them regained most or all of their memories there were some poor souls that never did. Adding into the mix the Chi infusion that she used to save the poor child's life, she was concerned. It already seemed that the child had gained more from the infusion than just the healing energies.

Speaking to the child again, "Now child, let's think of a name for you. Names are very powerful things, so we don't want to just pick just any name. We can wait a little longer to get the right one. I will meditate and ask the Goddess for her wisdom. Until then I think you should lie down and rest some more and when you awaken again we will have your new name.

________________________________________________

Sorry that just this little bit took me so long to get out. I have been very busy with so many other things that have come up over the last two weeks. Thinking about going back to school again (the job market is so bad), had family come in to visit, etc.

What will be her new name? Anybody got a guess? Will it be an Amazon name, or something different.


	6. Memories of a Shadowed Past III

Title: Reflections of a Different Path

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off of them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of …….

The characters in this story will likely not act the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

Advice is always welcome. I will continue the story to its end, and I have several other ideals in the works after this one or during breaks between chapters that I have listed on my profile. I hate seeing stories that are dropped and never finished.

Part 6 - Memories of a Shadowed Past III

Speaking to the child again, "Now child, let's think of a name for you. Names are very powerful things, so we don't want to just pick just any name. We can wait a little longer to get the right one. I will meditate and ask the Goddess for her wisdom. Until then I think you should lie down and rest some more and when you awaken again we will have your new name.

Just after the last of Elder Comb's words finished registering in her head, she caught herself opening her mouth to let out a massive yawn. The shear force of the yawn drove her backwards several feet towards the hallway leading to the room she had awoken in. Realizing that she would not be able to stay awake for much longer, she apologized to the Elder and bowed deeply for her rudeness before turning to go back to her room.

When she entered the room she noticed that someone had left her a pair of silk pajamas in a beautiful teal color, 'possibly Lu Fa or Tal Cum. What? I don't know anyone called Tal Cum. Maybe, I heard someone said her name while I was recovering. That must be where I got the name.' After deciding that was the answer, I changed into the sleepwear and slipped into bed, vowing to herself to begin training again in the morning.

________________________________________________

Comb carefully watched her young guest leave the room on her way back to bed. She knew so little about her, even after having her in her home for the last six days. They had questioned the Jusenkyo guide about the child. But, he had only been able to tell them little more than that the father had referred to the child as boy and that he spoke Japanese. When he had left to return to the training grounds yesterday, he had promised to send back anything he found with the Amazon's that had left the day he arrived to scout for the Musk in the area.

The two packs that he brought had provided only a few more clues. The clothing in the child's pack seemed to point to a boy being the owner. The father's pack, while larger carried fewer of the heavier basic camping supplies. They did find a few scrolls for various martial arts training techniques, but after looking them over they were quickly burned to keep others from reading and trying them.

The only real clue to the child's identity was an old photo. The photo seemed to show a young red haired Japanese woman in a kimono holding a small baby that may have been the child brought in to the village. If there were any other important documents the father must have been carrying them. It was strange; it almost seemed that they had purposely been hiding any identifying materials. In any case she would pass on the photo to the child in the morning to see if it would jog any memories.

Now to the problem of a name for the child if it should turn out that her memory does not return. It would be best if the child would remember her own name, but it not the name should reflect her personality. Too few people get the chance to choose their own name, being locked into a label that others may use to define them. Comb, herself remembered one such case that she had heard of from several years back of a boy that was named by a truly evil pervert by the name of Happosai. Yes, I must exercise great care in selecting a fitting name for the child if it comes to that. With this thought in mind, Comb dropped into a meditative trance.

________________________________________________

Before the first rays of the morning sun began to bring light to the valley of the Joketsuzoku, I found myself awaking to the sounds of the village. Reluctantly pulling myself out from under the comforting warmth of my bed, I quickly changed into the clothing that I had worn the night before. Slipping quietly out of the large hut and moving to an open area behind it, I started to instinctively move into a basic kata that would allow my muscles to stretch before moving on to my true workout. I could feel that the days that I had been ill had not been kind to my body; I already knew it would be weeks before I would feel up to my full strength. But, I would push myself to recover; I would not allow myself to remain weak any longer than necessary.

It was worse than I thought, I was exhausted and felt like I had been tied to the back of a cart and forced to run until I puked. Why did that thought seem less than imaged, it almost seemed like it had really happened to me. Shaking my head to try clearing my mind, I turned back towards the hut that I had came from earlier and made my way to the bath to cleanup. Slipping out of the clothes that I was wearing and dropping them into the hamper, I paused for a moment to look over my body. It seemed that something was different about it, but I could not seem to grasp what that something was.

Turning around to face the full length mirror that was attached to the back of the door, I began to look over my body to see what seemed different. I started to mentally check off everything that I could make out about myself. First off I was a girl; well of course I'm a girl stupid, things like that doesn't just change. I seemed to be around five or six years of age, but I wasn't totally sure about that. I seemed to think about things a lot more than you would expect a kid to do; maybe I was really small for my age. My red hair ran to about the middle of my lower back and was tied back in a few places. That it! It was my hair; it seemed that I remember it being darker and not quite as long. I must have usually died it and wore it differently. Feeling better, now that I had figured out one of the things that were bothering me, I happily began to clean myself up. By the time I had fully finished cleaning and mostly drying myself off, I began to wrap my hair in another towel to get it out of the way until it fully dried out and I could properly comb it out.

Just as I finished wrapping my hair, there was a knock on the door before it opened slightly to allow Lu Fa to enter. She smiled at me and said, "I brought you some fresh clothes to wear. I don't see how you could stand to wear the ones that were in the pack you had. They really don't fit you very well and make you look like a silly boy."

For just a moment I felt annoyed, but it quickly passed as I knew she was trying to be nice. Smiling back, I said, "Thank you very much! I really am thankful for all the kindness you and the others have shown me by caring for me while I have been ill." Making a quick decision, I said, "Lu Fa, do you want to be friends? I could really use one now."

As I watched her face ready to be disappointed, I could see the beautiful smile come back to her face. She then sat the clothes down and reached out and pulled me into a tight hug and said to me, "I would be most honored to be your friend. Now, hurry up and get changed and I will help you with your hair, Great-Grandmother is waiting for us. She wished to talk to you again over breakfast."

With Lu Fa's help, I was able to quickly get ready with my hair styled like Lu Fa's, making us look like sisters. As we stepped out into the main room where breakfast was waiting, I could see Elder Comb watching me intently and with a little surprise. "Child you look very nice this morning, I can see that you and my grand-granddaughter must be getting along well," Elder Comb said. "Have you remembered your name as yet?"

"Yes, Lu Fa has been of great help to me. And I am most honored to call her my friend. As for my name, I am afraid not, honored elder," I said. "But, I am feeling much better, even if my strength has not fully recovered as yet."

"Well, sit child," Comb said, "and we will talk over breakfast. I have something that I wish to show you that may jog your memory." After talking for bit, with her asking me questions about how I feel and how my workout had gone, we started to enjoy the wonderful meal. I tried to answer her questions to the best of my ability, sometimes easily answering a question and at other times becoming frustrated about my inability to remember anything truly personal. I could not remember where I had lived before or the names of my parents.

"Child, after listening to the Jusenkyo Guide that brought you to the village and looking over you and your father's belongings, there does not seem to be many clues to your identity. The only hard evidence to be found is this photo of what I believe to be your mother and you. Please, look at the picture and see if you remember anything."

Taking the photo that she held out with trembling fingers, I brought it close to my face. The picture showed a beautiful and young Japanese woman in a modest kimono holding a small baby. Something about the woman called out to me that she was important to me and that I belonged to her. But, I still could not remember anything more. With tears suddenly coming to my eyes, I just pulled the photo tightly to my chest and started to cry with loss. As I pulled deeper into myself, I could feel two sets of arm wrap around me and offer comfort. "There, there, child. Don't worry; we will take care of you, for as long as you need. I will keep trying to find out who you are and where you belong, but until then, you can stay here. I offer you a home among the Joketsuzoku as my adopted child and I give you the name, Essence."

________________________________________________

Sorry that just this little bit took me so long to get out. I have been very busy with so many other things that have come up over the last two weeks. Thinking about going back to school again (the job market is so bad), had family come in to visit, etc.


	7. Life is Like a Box of Chocolate

Sorry that just this little bit took me so long to get this out. I have been very busy with so many other things that have come up over the last few weeks. There has been work, trying to get into school again, being sick, etc. Even on my days off, I don't get any rest with people pulling me different directions and using the family guilt trip on me. I think that is why I like Ranma so much, I so understand how he is used by everyone around him by the family honor think. I am just glad I don't have all of his problems. Now, on with the story.

________________________________________________

Story title: Reflections of a Different Path

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off of them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of …….

The characters in this story will likely not act the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

Advice is always welcome. I will continue the story to its end, and I have several other ideals in the works after this one or during breaks between chapters that I have listed on my profile. I hate seeing stories that are dropped and never finished.

Part 7 – Life is Like a Box of Chocolate

This began my life with the Amazons; I became one of them in all ways. I could not remember a time before being with them and at the time could not imagine living anywhere but with them. I threw myself into becoming a model daughter and student under my new mother and teacher, Elder Comb. And Lu Fa and I became the closest of friends, spending all of our free time when we were not studying under Elder Comb exploring the village and surrounding areas that where safely within it's protection.

As the months went by I learned everything Elder Comb could teach me about healing, potion use, and how to use my own internal energies to strengthen and heal myself. I picked up the knowledge and skills like a sponge. It seemed as if everything I learned from her was something that I once knew, and just needed someone to remind me of what I had forgotten.

In fact, I soon learned that she would sometimes leave a step out to see what I would do. It was after one of these lessons that Elder Comb asked me if I realized what I had done by continuing on without pausing in my lesson. To say that I was stunned and surprised would have been like telling someone that had been dying of thirst in the desert that they had been circling an oasis of fresh water the whole time..

"But, Grandmother, how could this have happened?"

"My child, I want you to listen very carefully to me," said Comb. "What I believe is happening is that you have tapped into the experience and knowledge of all those that you have made contact with since you have entered the village. When you were brought into the village you where in a coma and your life force was very weak from your injuries. To save your life, I and a few of the other elders bolstered your life force or Ki with our own to save your life. It seems that this had done much more that just stabilize your body and mind. In our attempts to save your life by this giving, I think that you adsorbed much more than any of us ever intended. This may be the underlying reason for your memory loss and would explain why you understand more about our ways and knowledge than anyone your age should possibly know even if they had been born into the tribe."

"Now, my child, I want you to listen to what I say next very carefully as what I will say is very important. If what I believe is true, and by the Goddess I believe it is, then you have to be very careful that no one else finds out. If the wrong members of the Counsel found out about this it would mean your life. They hold secrets that they would never take the chance that you may have acquired, especially that old crone Cologne." After these words, she reached down and very tenderly cupped my cheek with her old and callused hands saying, "And I fear that I would be unable to protect you, my sweet Essence, my daughter in everything but flesh."

I looked up into her eyes, seeing only her love and concern for me being mirrored within those large orbs, making her aged face look so beautiful and powerful at the same time. Without even realizing that I had moved, I found my arms wrapped around her small body hugging her tightly and crying with happiness and relief that her truly loved me. After a time, I began to think about all that she had said to me, would this mean that…

"Now, my daughter, I want you to listen to what I have to say and how I plan to protect you. Don't worry that I will be stopping your training as that is the last thing that I would do. In fact we will be stepping up your training quite a bit. I have been training and teaching others the healing arts to carry on after I am gone, but you will be my true heir. You will be learning the knowledge and techniques that I feared would be lost, not because I was unwilling to pass them on, like some of those old fools. But, because you are the first to have both the natural talent and power to weld them safely and that I could trust to use them wisely."

"But, Grandmother, what about La Fu, surely she would use the knowledge wisely. I trust her as my closest friend and think of her as a sister. I know that she would never betray your teachings?"

"I know that my child, La Fa is a dear and sweet child and I think very well of her, but she does not have the natural talent for the art that you have and using the highest techniques without that skill would put her at great harm. I know that she will become a fine warrior and battlefield healer when she grows up. And I am sure that she will be able to help us to protect your secret as I am sure she suspects that you are touched by the Goddess."

"The most important thing that we will be doing to protect you, is to make sure that when there are others around that can not be trusted that you pretend to not understand the lessons as quickly as I know you can. And when you are practicing your katas and weapons training where others can see that you some times move a little unsure of your self and make a mistake. For I fear that if Cologne sees you as too much of a threat to her dreams of making Shampoo the next leader of the tribe that she would turn her scheming eyes too closely upon you."

________________________________________________

I hope that this chapter has answered a few of your questions about Essence, while at the same time opening up new ones about her future. How will Shampoo and some of the other Amazons react to her? Hope to hear from you and hope that you will be able to offer me helpful advice on how to improve my writing style, just don't throw me into a pit of cats please.

And the title of the chapter does make sense, some times you find chocolate heaven and some times a bad surprise, if you know what I mean.


	8. Growing Pains

Story title: Reflections of a Different Path

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off of them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of …….

The characters in this story will likely not act the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

________________________________________________

Part 8 – Growing pains

After my talk long talk with Grandmother, I had much to think over. So, I walked outside to the area behind the hut that I used to practice my katas. As my body started to flow into a basic kata, I could feel my mind start to relax and begin to work out my problems. First, I would have to learn to slow down, so that others would not see me as a threat to their plans. I would still be watching everything around me, but I would not be showing everything I learn. For some reason this seemed wrong and dishonest, but as I thought on it I could see the wisdom in this course of action.

As I moved into an intermediate kata, I started thinking about other things that Grandmother said. That I should spend more time with people my own age, as this would help me in many ways. By surrounding myself with others, around my own age, I would not stick out as much and could see and learn more. With this bit of advice in mind I planned to find Lu Fa after I finished practicing.

I felt a lot of relief when I turned around to go back inside to change and found that Lu Fa had been setting there watching. It was with a smile on my face that I ran over to give her a sisterly glomp. "Lu Fa I didn't see you, why didn't you let me know you where there?"

"Silly, I didn't want to disturb your practice and I really like to watch, I don't think I will ever be as good as you are," she said while giving me a hug back. "But, to tell the truth I just finished talking to Elder Comb just a few minutes ago. I think she is right about you spending more time away from studying and out in the village. In fact, I think I know just where to go, but first I think you need to take a bath, you smell just like a boy," she giggled while pushing me off and wrinkling her nose.

"What did you say? Take that back," I mock growled as I started to chase her back home. "Just, because the only clothes I had when I came into the village were boy clothes, doesn't mean that you can keep teasing we about smelling like a boy. Lot's of girls travel dressed like boys when we have to leave the village."

"I know that Essence, I was just having fun," she said as we finally reached the door and stepped inside. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then we will go get some new clothes and something to eat, Elder Comb said that it was about time that I helped you pick out something new, as you have out grown nearly everything that you have."

"That's not true; I can still let out some of my pants another half inch."

"See, that's what I mean. The only thing you really have left that still fit is a couple of pairs of pants. Boy's pants! You don't want people to start confusing you with a boy do you? Besides, if I tell my mother that I am helping you that she will allow me to pick up something new too," she said with a wide grin on her face.

"Ok, ok. Never let it be said that I, Essence, would ever pass up a challenge or let a friend down," I said with an equally goofy grin on my face. But, I get to pick where we eat this time, I'm getting tired of always just getting ramen when we go out."

"It's a Deal! But, I still think ramen is great. There are so many types to choose from," she said with a slight whine and a mischievous grin.

I could tell that she was just pulling my leg with the ramen obsession even without the grin. We had enjoyed too many meals together over the last few months to believe that. Then there was the food of the gods, chocolate and ice cream, the only thing better was chocolate ice cream! It was the perfect end of any meal or the food of choice when we needed a pick me up after a really bad day.

Greatly cheered up from Lu Fa's gentle teasing and the thought of food after we finished shopping, I rushed to get ready. When I stepped out of the bath, Lu Fa already had a change of clothes waiting for me in the change room. The same outfit that she had given me on the first day we had meet, another gentle reminder that I needed new clothes as they were getting a little short and tight in some uncomfortable places. I had grown so much over the last few months that I was quickly catching up to my friend in height and weight, I suspected that it had to do with the special medicinal elixirs that Grandmother always had me drinking. It took all my training to keep up with the changes to my body that had me feeling like a total klutz, but it did work to hide my true skill from those that did not know the reason behind my occasional slips and falls.

When I walked into the living room I found Grandmother talking to Lu Fa. "Now child, I want you to make sure that you and Essence have a good time this evening. There is too little time in this world to spend all your time locked away inside with an old woman."

"Grandmother, I love spending time with you and I don't think of you as an old woman," I said as I gave her a powerful hug.

"Never the less child that is what I am, and you both need to spend a little more time socializing with your peers in the village. You will have just a few more years' time to enjoy your childhood before your responsibilities as an Amazon and a woman force you start challenging those above you for position within the village. I know that you both think that you are ready, but don't push too fast. Now, get out there and have some fun and I don't want to see you come back until dinner time. We will have plenty of time afterwards to go over your studies," and with that she pushed the two of us out the door.

_______________________________________________

Not my best chapter, but it is out there. I will be having Essence meeting some of the other Amazons and things should start to pick up from there.


	9. Girls Day Out

Title: Reflections of Different Path

Author: Riniko22

Notes: The Characters and Places within this story are not mine. I do not own them, nor am I making any money off them. So sad, very tragic story of a penniless author that fell into the spring of drowned …… penniless author, oh the cruel irony.

The characters in this story will likely not react the same as in cannon (written or video), so don't flame me about this. Some will have grown up with different influences on them leading them to react in different ways.

Sorry, for the long wait between this update and the last one. I have had so many ideas in my head that have needed to get out and school work that has required all my energy that there had been little time for anything else in my head.

Chapter 9:

Essence turned toward Lu Fa with a questioning look on her face as she said, "I know that we will be going to the market ward, but I really don't know where we should go when we get there. All the times that Grandmother sent me, I knew where to go because she told me what she wanted and where to go. I don't know where I should go to shop for clothes Lu Fa; I don't even remember ever shopping for them before now."

"Don't worry so much Essence," Lu Fa said while pulling her along, "I know exactly where we should go. I have gone with my mother and sisters many times to look at what they have and all we really have to do is find a few outfits that are like what I gave you in your size that look good on you. That and find you some new panties and night-clothes now that you are not a runt anymore," she said giggling and taking off at a sprint before her friend could complain about the runt comment.

When Essence finally caught her friend, they were in the market ward and she had completely forgotten the reason that she had been chasing her in the first place from all the fun they had had dodging around people along the way.

"OK, you're the expert, I bow to your superior experience and will follow your lead. Now, where do we go first?" Essence said to Lu Fa while the two were catching their breath from the run.

Lu Fa screwed up her brow in thought for a second before answering her friend's question. "I think we should go look at some dresses and pant suits before we buy the underwear you need. That's the way my sisters usually do it, they say that they don't know what would go best underneath until they find want looks best outside."

"What's that mean? What difference does what I have on underneath have when it is covered by what's on top," Essence answered with a confused look on her face.

"It makes a big difference Essence. You don't want to be wearing something dark under a light colored dress or blouse or everyone will be laughing at seeing your panties or bra though the material. Sometimes you can be such a boy about things," Lu Fa teased her while giving her the look that said she was an idiot, before losing herself and breaking down into a giggle fit before Essence realized that she was just kidding her and joined in with her friend.

When they both got over their laugh, Lu Fa confided in her that she did not understand the reason herself at first until her older sisters had bought her some bright underwear before buying her a new pair of white pants and top. It was only on the way back home that she realized what they meant when she heard the other kids laughing about her panties showing up so well in the sunlight. She had been so embarrassed that she had not gone anywhere else for a week after she had ran home in tears.

Essence listened to her friend talk about her embarrassing experience and thought back about what she had been wearing in the past, afraid that she had been giving some one a laugh at her expense without even realizing it. She began to understand that picking the right clothes was going to be more of a job than she had a first thought. She wished she could remember more of her past, she couldn't believe that she had never thought about this in the past and wondered again about her family. Did she have a mother and siblings or was she all alone now that her father was gone. Turning to Lu Fa, she grabbed the other girl in a tight hug and said, "I am really glad that I have you with me. I don't know what I would have done if that had been me. I want you to tell me everything that you think I should know. Now, let's get the lessons going before my stomach starts to complain about lunch."

With that, the two girls were off checking out the shops that Essence had never been into before and both having a great time. Essence enjoyed being the student to her friend and listened to everything that Lu Fa taught her as if it was the first time that she had ever been told how to be a proper girl. When the shop owners overheard the two girls talking and figured out that Essence did not know some things that they thought every girl her age should know they joined into the teaching lessons. By the time that the two girls had finished shopping, Essence was exhausted from focusing so intently on everything that she had been told by the other women. A plus side to the whole experience was that she ended up with much more clothes than she had originally intended to buy for less than she thought it should have. She realized that the shop owners had so enjoyed teaching her that they had all given her big discounts or just given her some items for free saying that that she was a friend and they did not feel right charging her full price. In fact, a few of them invited her to be sure to come back soon that they had some items coming in that would be perfect for her.

Essence was so happy about what she had feared would be a boring few hours that she did not complain when she noticed that they had walked into Lu Fa favorite ramen shop for lunch. When she looked over at her friend, she could just catch the grin on the edge of Lu Fa mouth at having tricked her into ramen again. When she reviewed the last few minutes in her mind, she realized something else that was funny. It was that she had brought the two of them to the ramen shop herself, having been going on habit.

"I'm going to get you for this Lu Fa, you knew I was not paying attention to where we where going and you just let me walk right on in didn't you?" Essence said with her best serious face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Essence. I was just following along behind you when you lead us here, I just assumed that you changed your mind," Lu Fa said with the sparkle of laugher in her eyes.

"Sure you did, just for that you will be the one buying ice-cream," Essence countered, watching her friend pale from the knowledge of what that would cost her. To be safe she would have to cut her planned order down to just two bowls from her usual three.

By the time, that the two girls got back from their shopping it was much later than they had planned to be out and both girls were stuffed and tired from the day's adventures. It did not take much effort on Comb's part to get the two to cut the fashion show of their purchases short with Lu Fa spending the night sleeping over with Essence in her bed.

"I still want to hear how your day went tomorrow and see everything that the two of you purchased together. I'm impressed that you were able to get so much on what little you two spent. Now, get into bed you two, before you drop right here and I have to carry you into your room myself," Comb said before shooing the two into bed and cutting the lights out on them.

* * *

Author Notes:

Wow, that was a break between chapters. I don't plan on taking this long on the next one and will be updating a chapter on one of my others soon too. Hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
